primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8.12
Note: This wiki is fan made,please do not confuse for the real thing. Episode 8.12 is the twelfth episode of the eight and final season of Primeval also it was the first part of the final story. Synopsis It has arrived the Firm's wrath is here as they go to an incursion the Firm attacks but will they get through this and one person really knows what's happening. Plot At the A.R.C the following day Abby tells Lester what she see Shernice doing and is convinced that she is part of the Firm. At the Firm's base still angry over what the 2nd Matt said to him the 3rd Matt arrives and then detects an anomaly at The National Art gallery at order an attack on the A.R.C when they arrive and leaves to go to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C the team head out and Lester orders Shernice to looks after the detector as they go out. At Matt's flat Jenny calls Emily and Matt go out and the 3rd Matt comes out from behind and scares the two of them. At the Gallery a Raptor comes thorough the anomaly and is shoot by Ryan but quickly wakes up and kills a security guard and it rampages back to the anomaly which is locked then a Future Predator appears and is killed by a guard of the Firm which attacks the A.R.C and Lester orders backup and then the Firm leave but Jack and Sarah also have been hurt then the the anomaly unlocks itself and Jess falls through and when Michael and Eve go after her they find themselves in a Spaghetti Junction crawling with Raptors and Predators. Then there is another incursion and Matt,Becker and Kieran go there to investigate and they arrive at a power station where the Firm attack them and knock the three of them out. At the Firm's base Elizabeth is contacted by Shernice and the 2nd Matt orders Sherince to get the children back to them. And then The Minster goes into his office and unveils a large device and then activates it causing Matt to cry with pain and then at the 2nd incursion they take Matt and then at the Gallery the Firm's soldiers attack again and take Claudia in the process and then the two anomalies closes then the 3rd Matt begins the laugh and tells the team that he only needed the A.R.C's trust to get Matt and Claudia then tells them Sherince is also part of the Firm and Emily realises that Sherince is taking the children and the 3rd Matt leaves and the team rush to the A.R.C. At the A.R.C Sherince gathers the children and puts them into a van then Caroline calls Evan and he and Dylan head to the loading bay but are to late as Shernice as left. At the Gallery Evan calls Caroline and tells her about what's happened and they all go back to the A.R.C. At the 2nd incursion Becker and Kieran wake up and are attacked by a Predator and then it dies for no apparent reason and the pair decide to go back to the A.R.C. At the Firm's base the two parties return and put Matt and Claudia in a cell and Shernice returns with the children and Jake try's to escape but is quickly grabbed by a soldier and they are also put in a cell as Ethan prepares a device. At the A.R.C both groups return and Abby goes straight to the Menagerie where she takes Rex out of the Menagerie and takes him to Lester's office where she searches Rex and finds a microchip and it is quickly taken out of Rex and Connor sees an address and Lester and the team go there. At the Firm's base Claudia and Matt are taken out of there cell and Claudia is hooked up to a chair and Matt tied with electric pegs on him and the children have wires put on them and Ethan prepares his plan. At the location the team go to a house and the is a TV there where the 2nd Matt screens a video and Ethan activates the machine and as the door to the room closes a bomb begins it's countdown and as Eve and Jack try to open the door and windows they are locked and then Matt and Claudia scream in pain as sparks fly and the bomb reaches zero. The Episode ends with the letters TO BE CONTINUED. Characters Main *Matt Anderson *Connor Temple *Abby Temple *Jess Parker *Becker *Emily Merchant *James Lester *Danny Quinn *Patrick Quinn/Ethan Dobroski *Jack Maitland *Jenny Miller *Michael Miller *Kieran Coles *Ryan Backer *Eve Lake *Darren Lake *Dr.Elizabeth Carter *The Minister *Sarah Page *Caroline Steel *Claudia Brown *2nd Matt Anderson Guest *Evan Cross *Dylan Weir *3rd Matt Anderson *Dan Redwoods *Darren Fisher *Steve Water *Luke Wood *Sasha Peter *Lisa Donald *Taylor Craig *Lucien Hope *Ellie Pitts *Jake Green *Tiffany Perice *Ben Trent *Professor Windsor *Shernice Creatures *Future Predator *Raptor *Coelurosauravus (Rex) *Diictodon (Sid and Nancy) *Columbian Mammoth (Cameo) *Dracorex (Cameo) Setting *A.R.C *Nation Art Gallery *The Firm's base *Warehouse *House *Spaghetti Junction (Cameo) Trivia *This is Primeval's first official two parter and it is the first two parter since the Primeval: New World story The Sound of Thunder. Rumours *A bomb was going to go of in the A.R.C''This was proven false is went of at an house instead''. *Claudia and the original Matt was to die This was proven false however is could have happened in part 2. Gallery Imagerhthrp1.jpg|The poster for the series SJ.jpg|The Spaghetti Junction Anomaly.jpg|The National Art Gallery - Spaghetti Junction Anomaly Bomb.jpg|The Bomb Raptor.jpg|The Raptor attacks Predator.jpg|The Future Predator about to attack Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval Episodes Category:Series 8 Episodes Category:Primeval